Bisakah?
by tidak masaah
Summary: Pengalaman kurang menyenangkan yang dialami oleh sakura di masa lalu, membuatnya tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain karena takut terluka kembali. Kakashi dan sakura mengalami sesuatu yang membuat mereka harus bisa bersatu. (ah summarynya jelek sekali haha)
1. Kehidupan

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. **

**Warning :: alur ceritanya sedikit berat.**

'Bisakah aku menikah?' Pasti hampir semua orang akan menertawakan pertanyaan yang selalu aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Mereka hanya akan menjawab bahwa setiap orang yang hidup di bumi ini bisa menikah, tinggal jatuh cinta, mengikat sebuah komitmen satu sama lain, semua orang pasti bisa.

Tapi membuat komitmen dengan menjaga komitmen itu hal yang berbeda bukan?

'Adakah orang di bumi ini yang bisa menjaga komitmen dengan segenap hidupnya?' dan 'Jika mereka telah berkomitmen untuk bersatu, terus mengapa mereka saling menyakiti?' Dua pertanyan itu akan selalu mengikuti pertanyaanku yang pertama. Sampai sekarang aku belum benar-benar mengetahui jawabanya.

'Berjanji untuk selalu bersama, menjaga satu sama lain, tidak akan saling menyakiti, dan hanya mencintai pasanganya saja' sudah berapa milyar orang telah berjanji seperti itu di hadapan Tuhan. Berapa pula telah mengingkari dan menghancurkan janji itu.

Dengan usiaku yang masih muda ini, sudah banyak aku melihat hal menjijikan itu terjadi. Mereka saling menyakiti, hati maupun fisik. Mereka saling menghancurkan kehidupan satu sama lain, dengan penghianatan. Laki-laki, perempuan, mereka sama saja. 'Kenapa mereka membuat komitmen itu jika tidak bisa hidup terikat untuk menepatinya?'

Aku teringat masa kecilku, sungguh bukan masa seindah yang seharusnya terjadi. Hampir setiap hari dalam dua tahun aku melihat dan mendengar mereka saling memaki. Bahkan aku masih ingat beberapa kata-kata kasar mereka.

Saat suatu sore ayahku pulang lebih cepat dari kantornya. Aku menyambutnya di depan pintu, dia tersenyum lebut dan mencium keningku.

_"Ayah pulang lebih awal hari ini. Kamu sudah makan, sayang?" _Ayah bertanya padaku sambil membuka sepatu. Aku memungut tas kerjanya. Sedikit berat bagi tubuh kecilku, tapi pasti ayah lelah telah bekerja seharian.

_"Iya Ayah, aku sudah makan"_

Dia berjalan memasuki rumah, dan mengetahui bahwa aku dari tadi bermain sendirian di ruang tamu. Ibuku sedang keluar sejak aku pulang sekolah dan saat itu aku tidak tau dia kemana.

"_Sakura, dimana ibu? Apa kamu dari tadi sendirian?" _Ayah berlutut dan dia meletakan kedua tanganya di pundakku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, jujur aku tidak tau ibuku pergi kemana selama ayah bekerja. Yang aku tau ibu selalu sampai di rumah satu atau dua jam sebelum ayah pulang kantor.

Setiap hari sepulang sekolah rumah ini sudah kosong. Ibu sudah pergi entah kemana, namun dia selalu telah menyiapkan makanan untukku di atas meja makan. Pernah sekali aku bertanya, tapi ibu hanya menyuruhku untuk berjanji tidak akan memberi tau ayah.

Seolah tak percaya, ayah mengulang lagi pertanyannya. "_Sakura, ibumu pergi kemana?"_

_"Aku tidak tau Ayah"_

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas amarah yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Tanpa bicara apapun padaku ayah kembali keluar rumah. Sekali lagi di hari itu hanya aku sendirian di sini.

Beberapa jam kemudian saat aku mencoba untuk tidur dalam kegelapan yang aku takuti, aku mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka dengan kasar. Aku sangat takut, bagaimana jika itu adalah maling yang mencoba untuk masuk. Tapi rasa takutku meningkat saat aku mendengar suara teriakan ibuku.

_"Kenichi lepaskan aku!"_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu, seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan anak 5 tahun sendirian di rumah, Tsunade"_

_"Apa hakmu melarangku? Salah siapa huh? Aku masih muda, aku masih ingin menikmati masa remajaku yang hilang! Aku masih 21 tahun, Kenichi. Aku punya hak untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku!"_

_"Oh jadi begitu, memang salahku! Salahku berhubungan dan menikah dengan remaja jalang sepertimu!"_

_"Tutup mulutmu berengsek!"_

Suara mereka kian meninggi saat saling membentak. Suara pukulan dan gelas pecah juga ikut terdengar. Aku bangun dan menanggis sekeras mungkin. Suara itu sangat menakutkan hingga aku menutup kedua telingaku.

Tak lama ayah dan ibu datang ke kamarku. Ayah memelukku erat dan meminta maaf atas semua yang aku dengar. Peluknya tak melepaskanku sebelum aku akhirnya benar-benar tertidur. Sedangkan ibu, aku bisa melihatnya ikut menangis. Wajahnya yang cantik telah basa oleh air mata.

Malam itu aku berharap, semoga ini adalah terakhir kalinya suara-suara jahat itu terdengar. Namun aku salah, sangat salah, itu hanyalah awal dari semua.

Sejak itu petengkaran makin sering terjadi.

Orang tuaku adalah pasangan muda. Mereka menikah saat ibuku masih 16 tahun, dan ayahku berusia 22 tahun.

Kehadiranku adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka menikah. Bukan berarti mereka tidak saling mencintai.

Tapi mungkin perasaan cinta itu telah hilang atau ego yang masih terlalu labil membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi.

Saat itu ayah sangat kecewa dan marah pada ibu. Semakin lama dia bekerja lembur setiap hari. Aku dan ibu bahkan sulit untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

Ibuku, dia selalu ingin berkumpul dengan temanya. Mungkin karena rasa bosannya. Siapa yang tidak akan bosan jika di usia mudanya hanya duduk di rumah dan mengurus anak balita.

Saat bertemu, mereka akan bertengkar dengan sangat hebat. Tak jarang polisi datang ke rumah karena mendapat laporan dari tetangga kami yang terganggu.

Sampai akhirnya saat itu datang juga. Seperti biasanya, mereka bertengkar. Meskipun pintu kamarku telah tertutup, namun sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Kenichi aku sudah tidak mampu lagi, kita cerai!"_

_"Tapi kenapa? Apa kamu sama sekali tidak ingin mengalah sedikit saja!"_

_"Kau selalu menekan dan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang aku tidak sukai, Kenichi. Kumohon ceraikan aku"_

_"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan sakura, Tsunade"_

_"Kumohon ceraikan aku"_

_"Maaf aku tidak bisa, Tsunade"_

_"Kenichi, kumohon"_

Sejak awal ayah menolak keinginan ibu untuk bercerai. Tapi dengan sikap ibu yang keras kepala, ayah harus mengalah dan setuju bercerai.

Setelah itu aku tinggal dengan ibu. Semua uang kebutuhan hidup dan sekolahku ditanggung oleh ayah.

Ibuku harus menanggung biaya hidupnya sendiri. Dia bekerja, berkerja menjadi apa? Aku tidak tau. Setiap malam dia berdandan dan pergi setelah aku bersiap untuk tidur.

Aku merasa senang seperti itu. Suasana rumah menjadi lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Aku juga memiliki waktu bersama ayah dan ibu lebih banyak.

Aku tumbuh remaja dengan suasana yang kurang baik. Ayahku menikah kembali. Ibu baruku orang yang baik, tapi kami tidak bisa akrab. Sedangkan ibu, dia belum menikah kembali. Dia pernah menjalin hububgan dengan beberapa pria, tapi selalu gagal.

Aku tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pandai di sekolah, tapi aku sedikit tertutup. Hanya beberapa orang teman saja yang kumiliki.

Kisah cinta remajaku sedikit berbeda dengan remaja lainnya. Saat aku berusia 17 tahun, kakak temanku mengenalkan temanya kepada aku. Dia lebih tua 5 tahun dariku.

Setelah beberapa bulan kami mengenal, kami resmi berpacaran. Karena dia orang yang baik dan serius dengan hubungan kami, aku mengenalkannya pada ibu.

Senang sekali saat kedua orang yang dekat denganku bisa akrab dan kompak. Sampai saat ini hubungan kami sudah dua setengah tahun. Dan hampir tidak ada masalah berarti.

Awalnya aku berfikir begitu. Tapi malam ini saat ibu berbicara empat mata denganku, semua berubah. Pacarku tidak sebaik yang aku tau, dan ibuku...

_"Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu jika ibu memulai hidup yang baru?" _Ibu bertanya padaku saat kami sedang menonton film bersama di rumah.

_"Aku akan setuju Bu. Aku juha merasa ibu sudah terlalu lama hidup sendiri" _aku mematikan layar tv dan mengalihkan perhatianku seluruhnya pada ibu.

_"Aku rasa juga begitu" dia hanya tersenyum. Aku tau ibu sedang menyukai seseorang._

Suara tawa ibu yang terdengar tiba-tiba, mencairkan suasana obrolan kami

_"Ada apa? Apa yang lucu?"_

_"Oh tidak, aku hanya" _ibu menempelkankan salah satu telapak tanganku di perutnya. Gerakan mungil yang hampir tidak terasa, tanda ada kehidupan lain di dalam sana.

"_sebuah tendangan" _kami berdua tertawa.

_"Oh Tuhan! Aku punya adik, ibu kau harus cepat menikah, aku tidak mau adikku tetap bermarga senju"_

_"Apakah nama senju itu jelek, Haruno-chan?" _Ibu sedikit membalas ledekanku. Tentu dia tau apa yang sebenarnya aku maksud.

_"Aku hawatir mungkin dia hanya akan menjadi seorang anak ibu"_

_"Siapa orang itu?" _Aku melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Gugup, apa yang sebenarnya ibu sembunyikan dariku?

_"Dia... maaf Sakura, dia adalah taka"_

_"TAKA?" _Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Amarahku meluap tanpa bisa aku tahan lagi.

Aku berlari masuk ke kamarku. Dompet, kartu identitas, ponsel dan beberapa benda lainnya aku masukan ke dalam tas. Dan aku bergegas keluar rumah.

_"Sakura! Mau kemana kau?" _Ibu menghentikanku.

_"Taka harus membayar apa yang dia lakukan!" _Aku menjawab dengan tetap membelakangi ibuku.

_"Taka, dia memperkosa ibu kan?"_

_"Apa maksutmu, tidak seperti itu Sakura. Aku.. aku mencintai taka" _aku merinding dengan pernyatan ibu. Tubuhku sedikit gemetar karena menahan emosi yang bergemuruh. Tanpa kata, aku meninggalkan rumah.

**Tbc**

Maaf tsunade di fic ini berperan sebagai ibu sakura, karena aku butuh sosok super-hot-mom. **No Flame, please!**

Ada pertanyaan? Kalian bisa tanya lewat bbm 764DF6CD

See ya!


	2. Sahabat

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terima kasih untu semua yang telah me review. Review kalian adalah suntikan semangat untuk secepat mungkin up date. Yang sudah mendukung saya lewat BBM juga terima kasih banyak. Semoga up date-an cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian.**

**Oh iya, Taka adalah tokoh OC yang berperan sebagai pacar sakura di cerita ini.**

Aku kecewa, bukan dengan Taka, tapi pada ibu. Aku kecewa bukan karena aku masih mencintai Taka, tapi ibu yang sangat tega denganku.

Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku sejak awal. Tentu tidak akan sesakit ini jika mereka mengatakan perasaan mereka dengan jujur.

Kenapa Taka berpura-pura mencintaiku kalau sebenarnya dia memiliki perasaan kepada ibuku sendiri. Dan ibu, kenapa dia selalu terlihat bahagia saat melihat aku dan Taka? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu dengan orang yang aku cintai?

'Kenapa?'

'Kenapa mereka tidak jujur kepadaku?'

Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah dan memasuki kawasan pusat kota.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga tak terasa sudah hampir tengah malam. Tentu kota ini tidak pernah tidur, tetapi tubuhku telah lelah dan mataku semakin berat.

Aku baru ingat kalau ponselku tidak berhenti berdering sejak aku meninggalkan rumah tadi. _56 panggilan tidak terjawab. _

Semua panggilan itu berasal dari ibu. 'Selama ini ibu tidak pernah peduli padaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang baru menghawatirkanku? Jika dia benar-benar menyayangiku, dia tidak akan menyakitiku seperti ini bukan?'.

Aku tersenyum getir saat memikirkan itu. Kenanganku bersama ibu semakin menghancurkan hati ini. Air mata pun tak terbendung lagi, aku akhirnya menangis.

Aku kira ibu adalah salah satu orang yang sangat menyayangi, melindungi, dan tidak akan menyakitiku. Sekarang aku sadar, semua adalah anganku saja.

Aku ingat kisah bagaimana awal kehidupanku dulu, bahkan sebelum aku terlahirkan di bumi ini. Ibu tidak pernah mengharapkanku bahkan dia perna mencoba untuk menbunuhku.

Saat dia pertama tau aku ada dan sebelum ayahku tau, ibu sengaja melakukan beberapa aktivitas ekstim. Ya, dia berharap aku akan gugur sebelum ada orang yang menyadari. Namun saat ayahku mengetahui kehamilan ibu, dia meyakinkan ibu untuk tidak mengulangi aktivitanya lagi. Memang ayah lebih menyayangiku dari pada rasa sayang ibu kepadaku.

Entahlah mungkin tanpa ayah mendampingi ibu aku tidak akan terlahir.

Aku menghapus air mata dari pipiku. Dengan menarik nafas panjang aku mencoba menenangkan diri.

Malam kian larut dan aku setidaknya harus mencari tempat lain untuk beristirahat malam ini. Tidak mungkin aku pergi ke rumah ayah, aku tidak mau dia tau masalah ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sahabatku, Ino. Memang tidak terlalu dekat dari sini, tapi rumah itu selalu terbuka kapan saja untukku.

Aku pun berputa arah dan berjalan secepat yang aku bisa. Semoga saja mataku tidak terlalu terlihat sembab. Walaupun Ino sudah tidak tinggal dengan orang tuannya, aku tetap tidak ingin mengagetkan Ino dengan mengetuk pintu rumahnya di tengah malam dengan wajah yang sangat kacau.

#Fanfiction#

Ah terima kasih Tuhan, aku sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuanku. Rumah yang tak begitu besar itu sudah mulai terlihat.

Alas kaki yang asal kukenakan tadi sungguh tidak nyaman. Ukuranya sangat sempit, mungkin ini sepatu hadia dari sepupuku yang kekecilan.

Semakin dekat aku dengan rumah ino, semakin jelas kalau hanya beberapa lampu saja yang masih menyala. Perasaan lega aku rasakan saat melihat lampu kamar Ino masih menyala. Syukurlah, Ino masih belum tidur.

Pintu gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Tapi aku tau kebiasaan buruk Ino. Dia tidak pernah mengunci pintu gerbangnya.

Aku mengecek pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu itu, apakah dikunci apa tidak. Aku mencoba untuk mendorong pintu gerbang Ino dengan sedikit keras. 'Yes! Seperti biasa, tidak dikunci'.

Dengan cepat aku melangkah masuk. Taman bunga di halaman depan rumah Ino terlihat sedikit menakutkan saat lampunya padam. Pohon-pohon terlihat lebih tinggi dan rimbun dari sebenarnya.

"Guk! Guk!" Sepertinya aku sudah membangunkan anjing-anjing penjaga rumah ini. Kedua anjing berjenis german shepherd itu berjalan dengan antusias menghampiriku.

"Hey Lucy, wah hebat sekali kalian" kini keduanya sedang duduk menikmati elusanku du kepala mereka. "Memang siapa yang tidak merasa aman jika dijaga oleh kalian".

Perkenalkan, ini adalah Lucy dan Lucky. Mereka anjing peliharaan kami. Ya walaupun mereka tinggal di rumah Ino.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku dan Ino menemukan Lucy yang di buang oleh pemiliknya. Kami sepakat untuk memelihara Lucy bersama-sama. Karena rumahku yang tidak memiliki halaman yang memadai akhirnya Lucy tinggal bersama Ino.

Setelah beberapa lama Lucy memiliki anak yang kami beri nama Lucky. Nama itu kami pilih karena dia satu-satunya dari empat anak anjing yang bisa bertahan hidup saat dilahirkan.

Aku menutup kembali pintu gerbang yang masih terbuka di belakangku. Kali ini aku menguncinya, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang masuk dan melukai anjing-anjing kami. "Baiklah kalian kembali tidur ya!".

"Ino ini aku, tolong bukakan pintu" aku bisa mendengar suara Ino berlari menuju pintu. Aku hampir saja berteriak saat dia membuka pintu. Seluruh wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker putih yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Astaga Ino" seperti sangat menikmati ekspresi kagetku dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah jangan seperti anak kecil saja Sakura" Ino berkata di selah tawanya. Dia mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk dan kemudian mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Ino. Setelah berjalan sangat jauh tadi badanku terasa lelah dan berkeringat.

Aku meletakkan tasku dan segera mencari Ino di dapur. "Ino aku ingin mandi, bolehkan?".

"Ya, handuknya ada di laci kamar mandi. Nanti aku antar baju gantimu." Dia berkata tanpa berbalik untuk menghadapku.

"Terima kasih" aku mencoba untu tetap terdengar se-normal mungkin.

"Sakura sebenarnya ada apa?" Suara Ino terdengar sedikit berbeda. Aku tau dia pasti sedang khawatir padaku.

"Bisakah kita bicara di kamarmu saja setelah aku mandi? Ceritanya sangat rumit Ino." Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi suaraku tidak bisa berkompromi untuk berpura-pura.

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi selagi Ino belum bertanya lebih lanjut. 'Oh Tuhan perasaan ini terasa lagi'.

#Fanfiction#

Di rumah Tsunade

"Astaga apa yang telah aku lakukan" Tsunade terus mencoba menghubungi Sakura tapi tak satupun panggilan telponnya diangkat.

"Sakura aku mohon, angkat telponku" fikirannya mulai kacau. Dia takut putrinya yang sedang diselimuti oleh amarah akan berbuat nekat. 'Bagaimana jika dia menemui Taka dan kemudian mereka bertengkar?'

Tsunade tetap saja seorang ibu, walaupu dia bukan seorang ibu yang baik. Satu hal yang tidak Sakura tau tentang sifat asli Taka. Taka tidak sebaik yang terlihat dari penampilan luarnya.

Entah mengapa Tsunade melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Dia tau seberapa Sakura mencintai Taka dan bahagia saat dia bersama Taka. Tapi saat itu perasaan cinta telah membutakan mata hati dan melumpuhkan logika Tsunade.

Sungguh Tsunade merasa sangat berdosa telah melakukan ini kepada anaknya sendiri. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangis dan menyalahkan diri. Dia harus menemukan dimana Sakura di tengah malam seperti ini.

'Mungkin sekarang sakura ada di rumah Taka, aku harus kesana, ya aku harus pergi kerumah taka sekarang juga'

#Fanfiction#

Di rumah Ino

Aku masuk kedalam kamar Ino, dia pasti sudah menungguku. Semua orang yang telah mengenal Ino pasti sudah tau kalau ia selalu kepo dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Benar saja, saat aku membuka pintu Ino sudah duduk dan menanti ceritaku. Rasa ingin tau dan kehawatiran tergambar jelas dalam raut wajahnya yang masih tertutup masker tebal.

Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku tau malam ini pasti aku akan menangis sepanjang malam. Ino akan selalu mencoba menenangkanku tapi dia juga akan selalu berkomentar pedas yang membuatku menangis lagi.

Dengan menyenderkan kepala ke pundak Ino, aku memulai semuanya. "Ibuku hamil."

"A-" sebelum Ino bisa mengomentari kabar kehamilan ibuku, aku melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dengan Taka, Ino" aku bisa merasakan otot dipundak Ino menegang saat mendengar lanjutan ceritaku. Air mata mulai melinang saat itu juga.

"Sakura" Ino memeluk tubuhku yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

#Fanfiction#

Tsunade mengetuk pintu flat yang kini di tempati oleh Taka. "Taka buka pintunya" tidak ada jawaban.

"Taka buka pintunya" Tsunade mencoba memanggil Taka kembali. Setelah beberapa saat barulah pintu itu terbuka.

"Hey Seksi, ada apa?" Taka yang melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya segera memeluk dan mencoba untuk mencium Tsunade, tapi wanita itu menghindari kecupan yang akan mendarat di bibirnya.

"Sakura pergi dari rumah, apa dia ada di sini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunade?" Taka bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Tsunade. "Sakura? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia tau semuanya, Taka. Semuanya!"

**Tbc . . .**

Maaf jika terlalu pendek ya hehe.

A/n :: german shepherd adalah ras anjing yang paling ingin aku pelihara, ya tapi gagal terus acara pelihara anjingnya huft


	3. Malam Ulang Tahun

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"Taka, sakura sudah tau semuanya" Tsunade mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Tunggu Tsunade, kau memberi tau sakura jika kita pernah... sial! Kenapa kau lakukan itu" seperti dugaannya, pasti lelaki itu akan bereaksi demikian.

"Karena cepat atau lambat dia tau!" kedua tangan Tsunade telah mengenggam tasnya erat-erat.

"Tidak akan ada yang tau Tsunade, jika kau tidak memberi tau siapapun!"

"Dia akan tau Taka! Aku hamil" satu hal tersulit untuk dia katakan akhirnya meluap. Taka perlu tau hasil dari perbuatan mereka yang tidak akan bisa ditutupi dengan cara apapun.

"Jangan bilang itu anakku, Tsunade. Kita melakukan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana kau yakin itu milikku"

"Aku yakin Taka! Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu!"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kita punya hubungan sepesial! Aku tidak sebodoh mantan suamimu. Andai saja kau tidak menggodaku, aku tidak akan ada di posisi ini, pasti orang lain yang akan kau jebak menjadi ayah anak itu!" Taka terus berkelit dari kenyataan ini. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mrngakui anak itu dengan begitu saja.

"Kurang ajar kau Taka! Aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau katakan! Dan ingat aku tidak pernah menggodamu, Brengsek!" Semua tuduhan Taka membuat Tsunade kehilangan kendalai atas amarahnya.

'Plakk' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Taka.

"Apa yang kau lakulan Tsunade? Kenapa kau menamparku? Apa aku salah, hmn? Perempuan sepertimu memang susah untuk dipercayai, Tsunade" senyuman mencemooh timbul di bibir Taka.

"Seharusnya aku tau betapa busuknya kau Taka! Jangan pernah kau dekati sakura lagi! Manusia busuk sepertimu tidak layak untuknya." Air mata Tsunade mengalir saat mengingat sakura.

'Sakura? Dimana dia sekarang? Aku harus menemukannya' setelah ingat dengan alasan utama dia berada di rumah taka, tsunade bergegas pergi untuk mencari putrinya.

"Ah aku baru ingat, seorang ibu yang menghianati putrinya sendiri juga tidak pantas dipanggil ibu bukan hahaha"

**#Fanfiction#**

'Seorang ibu yang menghianati putrinya sendiri tidak pantas dipanggil sebagai ibu' ya Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Aku telah menghianati anakku sendiri. Begitu bodoh dan egoisnya aku hingga anakku harus menderita karena diriku.

Anakku sakura yang tidak pernah mendapat kebahagiaan dariku. Dan juga aku sebabagai ibunya selalu saja egois.

Jika saja dulu aku tidak mengikuti keinginanku yang kekanak-kanakan, dia pasti tidak harus merasakan keluarga yang berantakan seperti ini.

Aku ingat bagaimana dia selalu bermain seorang diri di rumah, melakukan semuanya sendiri saat usianya masih sangat kecil.

Setiap malam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena aku dan ayahnya yang selalu bertengkar. Betapa egoisnya aku.

Dia tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bimbingan yang memadai dari kedua orang tua. Tapi dia tidak pernah membuat masalah satu kali pun.

Mungkin jika orang lain yang berada di posisi sakura, entah sudah seperti apa kehidupannya. Sudah pasti orang itu akan terjebak hal-hal negatif.

Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan, kesalahanku terlalu besar untuk bisa dimaafkan oleh manusia manapun. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, sakura tidak akan memaafkanku kali ini.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna pink dari dalam tas yang aku bawa. Kotak ini berisi hadiah ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh tahun untuk Sakura.

Anakku yang malang, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dia akan menjalani masa dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Namun sayang, penghujung masa remajanya harus dilewati dengan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang ku sebabkan, karena ibunya yang egois ini.

Kado ini aku telah aku persiapkan dari jauh hari, memang ini bukan barang yang sangat mewah, tapi tetap saja aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli kalung ini.

Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan kado ini? Aku sendiri belum tau dimana sakura saat ini dan lagi pula aku rasa Sakura tidak akan menerima kado ini. Dia begitu membenciku sekarang.

Aku jadi ingat, begitu sering aku menolak keinginan Sakura. Walupun banyak dari permintaan itu sangat muda untuk dikabulkan dan aku tau betapa dia menginginkan hal itu, aku tetap menolaknya.

Seprti saat dia memintaku untuk mau memperbolehkan dia merawat seekir anjing tang dia temukan bersama sahabatnya Ino.

_"Ibu, bolehkan aku punya anjing, Ibu?" _

_"Kau tau kan Sakura, ibu tidak suka ada hewan di rumah ini" _aku tau sakura sangat ingin memelihara hewan itu, tapi aku tidak mau ada hewan yang mengotori rumah ini dengan bulu-bulu mereka.

_"Tapi kasihan, dia dibuang oleh pemiliknya, Bu. Aku dan ino menemukannya. Ayolah Bu, please?" _Nada suara sakura menunjukkan bahwa dia akan menangis jika permintaanya ini tidak aku turuti.

_"Kau tau sendiri kan Sakura? Pemiliknya saja membuang hewan itu, kenapa kalian memunggutnya? Sudahlah dengarkan kata ibu dan jadi anak yang manis. Ibu pergi dulu ya"_

Saat itu aku mendengar Sakura menangis, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Pasti dia akan pergi kerumah sahabatnya itu.

Astaga! Rumah Ino! Kenapa aku baru terfikirkan tempat itu, kemungkinan besar Sakura sedang berada di rumah Ino. Bukankah Ino adalah sahabat terdekatnya sejak kecil.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku memasukkan kembali kotak kado yang sedang ku pegang kedalam tas dan segera bergegas ke rumah Ino.

#Fanfiction#

Rumah Ino

Tengah malam, Ino terbangun oleh suara deringan ponsel milik Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung mengangkat telepon sakura tanpa melihat dari siapa telpon itu.

"Halo?" Ino berkata dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar sangat mengantuk.

"Syukurlah sakura ada di rumahmu Ino" terdengar tanda kelegaan dalam suara wanita yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Hmn? Ini..siapa?"

"Aku tsunade, Ino bisakah kau keluar rumah sebentar saja? Aku sudah ada di luar pintu gerbangmu"

"Tante Tsunade?" Kini kedua mata Ino terbuka lebar setelah mengetahui penelpon itu adalah ibu sakura.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" hanya dengan mengenakan piyama, segera Ino bangun dan berjalan menuju depan rumah tanpa merasa terganggu untuk berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan gelap di rumahnya.

Di balik pintu gerbangnya telah berdiri Tsunade seorang diri. Jujur Ino tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibu dari sehabatnya ini karena apa yang dia lakukan kepada sakura, tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tsunade.

Ino membuka pintu kayu itu. Nampak Tsunade, wanita yang biasanya tampil cantik dan seksi, kini hanya mengenakan jaket yang sangat simpel.

Jelas terlihat perut Tsunade yang telah sedikit membuncit. Mungkin usia kehamilannya sudah mencapai trimester ke dua. 'Bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak menyadari hal yang begitu jelas seperti ini?' Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Iya?" Ino tak sadar jika dia sudah terlalu lama memandang ke arah perut Tsunade.

"Eh! Maaf, ada apa ya?" Ino berusaha untuk terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

"Ino pasti kau telah mendengar semuanya dari sakura ya?" Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Persaan yang bercampur ini membuatnya tak mampu untuk berbicara sambil memandang kedua mata ino.

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ino, aku yakin kau juga membenciku sekarang. Aku memang bodoh Ino, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu." Tsunade mulai menagis kembali mengingat kesalahannya untuk kesekian kali.

"Ino maukah kau membantuku?" Tsunade mengeluarkan kado dari tasnya dan memberikan kotak itu pada Ino.

"Tolong berikan ini pada sakura. Aku tau pasti dia tidak mau menerima apapun lagi dariku. Tapi tolong pastikan dia menyimpan ini. Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Iya" Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menerima kotak itu.

"Terima kasih Ino, terima kasih banyak" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino, Tsunade pergi sambil menahan suara tangisnya.

Ino berbalik dan menutup kembali pintu gerbangnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terus saja berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya walupun dengan fikiran yang tetap fokus memikirkan cara agar sakura mau menerima kado ini. Jika saja dia yang menjadi Sakura, pasti kado ini tak akan ia terima.

Kegelapan ruangan menyembunyikan keberadaan Sakura. Tanpa Ino menyadari kini Sakura telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Itu ibuku kan? Apa yang tadi dia katakan?" Nada bicara Sakura terasa sedikit dingin dan kaku.

"Dia memberimu ini" Ino memberikan kotak yang dia bawa kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya terdiam.

"Aku tau kau marah pada ibumu. Jika aku yang berada di posisimu, aku juga akan marah. Tapi ku mohon terima ini, Sakura."

Terdengar suara isakan. Entah telah berapa kali Sakura telah menagis malam ini. Kedua matanya telah membengkak. Tapi air mata tak kunjung habis.

"Aku tau, Sakura. Ini sangat sulit bagimu. Kau tidak harus membuka kado ini sekarang. Bukalah saat kau sudah siap."

Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat. Berada di dekat sahabatnya, membuat perasaan Sakura lebih baik. Walaupun itu sangat sedikit, tapi tetap membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik.

"Selamat ulang tahun"

#Fanfiction#

Setelah malam yang panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya pagi pun datang. Suara alarm membangunkan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur lelap ke alam sadarnya.

Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seorang gadis lain yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Seketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian naas yang menimpa sahabatnya kemarin malam.

Tak pernah dia melihat Sakura sesedih dan terluka seperti tadi malam. Tentu hal seperti yang dia alami bukan masalah muda. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika ibu dan kekasihmu melakukan hal yang sama. Bayangkan jika itu terjadi pada dirimu.

Satu hal yang ingin Ino lakukan saat ini. Memberikan sedikit kebahagian pada Sakura di hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu tak akan membuat sahabatnya lupa tetang kepahitanya, tapi Ino tetap ingin melakukan itu.

Dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Dengan cepat dia mengetik pesan singkat lalu mengirim pesan itu pada orang yang dirasa bisa membantunya.

_'Aunty, Sakura berulang tahun hari ini. Bisakah Aunty mebuatkan pesta kejutan untuk sakura di rumah kalian. Please Aunty, aku mohon ya?'_

Tak lama setelah pesan Ino terkirim, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

'_OMG Ino! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang! Okey kau bisa mengajak Sakura malam ini ke rumah. Kami akan membuat pesta kecil yang meriah untuk Sakura'_

_'Terima kasih Aunty ku yang cantik, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka membantu! Luv ya'_

Ino tertawa lepas. Kini dia punya hal menarik untuk bisa Sakura nikmati di hari ulang tahunya. Semoga dia bisa melupakan sejenak semua masalahnya.

**TBC...**

**A/N :: maaf ya buat yang udah ga sabar ketemu kakashi. Kalian mungkin baru tau kakashi jadi apa di ff ini mulai chapter depan. Tapi ga janji kakashi muncul di chapter depan XD maaf ya!**


	4. Kejutan

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Hari ini berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar matahari kini telah tenggelam. Warna jingga mega-mega pun sudah terhapus oleh malam. Seharian ini dilalui oleh Ino dengan berusaha membuat sakura tetap tertawa. Semua caranya berhasil, tetapi tetap saja tawa dan senyuman itu tak muncul pada kedua mata sakura.

Setelah memaksa Sakura untuk bersiap untuk jalan-jalan tanpa memberi tahunya kemana mereka akan pergi, akhirnya mereka pun telah siap menghadiri pesta kejutan yang telah dipersiapkan.

Keduanya telah terlihat begitu mempesona dengan riasa natural yang membingkai wajah cantik mereka. Baju Ino terasa sedikit terlalu besar untuk Sakura kenakan. Tapi apa boleh buat ia sudah menyerah untuk menolak rengekan sahabatnya.

Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela telah terkunci tak lupa juga memberi makan kepada Lucy dan Lucky, mereka berjalan kaki menuju arah yang ditunjukan oleh Ino.

"Belok kiri" Ino memberi aba-aba sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ino kita mau kemana?" Meskipun Ino tampak sangat bersemangat Sakura malah terlihat sebaliknya. Dia merasa sedikit sebal dengan Ino yang merahasiakan kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sebentar lagi juga sampai kok" Mereka berjalan semakin cepat.

'Sebenarnya ada apa sih?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak biasanya Ino menjadi sanggat bersemangat seperti ini jika tidak berhubungan dengan shopping atau tentang cowo.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering. Tak ingin Sakura melihat identitas penelponya, Ino mengangkat pangilan telpon itu setelah berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Halo?" Suara Ino terdengar sangat lirih. Sakura pun tak dapat mendengar apapun dari pembicaran Ino. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

#Fanfiction#

"Halo, Aunty aku sudah hampir sampai, ada apa?" Sapa Ino kepada penelpon yang tak lain adalah tantenya sendiri.

"Uh maaf Ino, pesta kejutannya tidak bisa dirayakan di rumah. Kami sedang suting, gara artis sombong itu kami telat pulang Tolong kamu bawa Sakura kesini saja ya?"

"Ah begitu ya, apa boleh buat, tolong Aunty smskan saja alamatnya" kecewa, tentu Ino merasa kecewa. Tapi bukankah tantenya telah bersusah payah untuk meluangkan waktu demi membatu mengadakan pesta ini.

"Maaf ya, ini sungguh di luar dugaan" suara wanita di sebrang sana bernada bersalah.

"Tidak Aunty, aku yang sangat berterima kasih, meskipun sedang sibuk Aunty tetap mau menolongku. Terima kasih Aunty, love you!"

Setelah menutup telepon dan membaca sms yang berisi alamat lokasi suting tantenya, Ino kembali menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura ayo kita naik taxi saja" Ino berkata sambil melambaikan tanganya dan sebuah taxi menghampiri mereka.

Lagi-lagi Ini menutupi tujuan mereka dari Sakura. Saat sang supir taxi bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, Ini hanya menunjukan sms dari tantenya tadi.

Sedikit sebal dengan Ino yang dari tadi sore beringkah kekanak-kanakan, Sakura hanya diam di sepanjang perjalannan. 'Menyebalkan.'

#Fanfiction#

Di lokasi suting

Pegawai catering Akimichi telah datang membawa semua pesanana makanan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Reaksi beragam terlihat dari wajah-wajah kru film yang lain. Ada yang merasa terkejut, gembira, dan terganggu. Di sisi lain mereka merasa heran dengan produser dan sang istri sedang berdiri dan meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu.

"Semua ini gara-gara artis sok senior yang merepotkan itu, bahkan dia datang lebih terlambat dari pada Kakashi" Minato melihat istrinya yang sedang marah. Aura hitam wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya itu mampu membuat bulu kuduk minato berdiri.

"Kushina tenang sedikit ya, ini pengambilan gambar terakhir sebelum kita suting di Indonesia. Lagipula karakter yang dia perankan akan mati hari ini" reaksi sang istri menunjukan bahwa dia telah sedikit tenang. Tapi tetap saja ekspresi cemberut tidak pudar sedikitpun.

Minato menghembuskan nafas panjang, sungguh hari ini begitu melelahkan. Hal pertama yang dia hadapi adalah istrinya mendadak meminta sebuah pesta kejutan. Bukankah Kushina tau bagaimana jadwal mereka sekarang ini sedang padat.

Hal memusingkan kedua yang harus dia menunggu aktris pemeran nenek-nenek yang tak kunjung datang. Hampir tiga jam mereka menunggu. Alhasil semua kru harus bekerja lembur. Hal ini juga yang membuat Kushina marah. Betapa hari ini sangat sempurna.

"Ah Minato-senpai, ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan membaca buku kesayangan miliknya ikut-ikutan penasaran dengan bertambah banyaknya orang-orang di area suting.

"Kakashi, maaf aku ingin mengadakan pesta tanpa memberi tau mu" Minato hanya bisa tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya meskipun tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Keponakanku ingin kami membuat sebuah pesta kejutan untuk sahabatnya, sebenarnya kami ingin membuatnya di rumah, ya tapi karena kita lembur aku dan Kushina mengadakannya di sini" imbuhnya.

"Tapi kalian berdua tidak harus menunggu di sini" sang sutradara muda berpenampilan nyentrik menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ini hari terakhir kita suting sebelum berangkat ke Indonesia, aku ingin bisa berada di sini sampai selesai. Lagi pula angap saja ini ucapan terima kasih kepada semua kru yang telah bekerja keras"

Minato melihat semua persiapan pesta telah tertata rapi. "Mohon perhatiannya" seketika semua kru mengalihan pandangan mereka ke arah Minato.

"Sebelumnya Aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian semua. Tapi Aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk malam ini"

#Fanfiction#

Ino dan sakura telah sampai di alamat yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

Hanya ada gedung gelap dan tak ada satu orang pun yang berlalu-lalang. Gedung itu diselimuti kegelapan, hanya ada satu lorong yang diterangi oleh kegelapan.

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Kesabarannya mulai tipis. Sudah terlalu lama Ino bertingkah seperti anak kecil

"Ayolah Sakura, sedikit lagi kok" Ino menarik tangan Sakura untuk tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong. Semakin dalam mereka memasuki gedung sepi itu, maka semakin mencekam suasana yang mereka rasakan.

"Jangan gila Ino. Jika kau memang ingin uji nyali di tempat menyeramkan ini, aku akan pulang sendiri" Rontahan Sakura untuk melepaskan genggamannya sama sekali tidak Ino hiraukan.

Lampu lorong berakhir tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar yang berwarna hitam. Tertempel kata 'stop' berwarna kuning di salah satu daun pintu itu. Merekapun berhenti.

"Ayolah Aku janji kau tidak akan kecewa" sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Ino.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Ino membuka pintu di hadapan mereka dan mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya.

Sakura mencoba untuk mendorong pintu dari dalam. Selisih kekuatan antara mereka hampir membuat Ino kewalahan. Akan tetapi seorang pria yang tak dia kenal tiba-tiba muncul. Dia membantu Ino untuk tetap menahan dorongan Sakura.

Sakura sudah hampir putus asa . Sekuat apapun dia mendorong pintu itu tetap saja tidak terbuka. Lenganya pun mulai lemas dan tak mampu lagi untuk mendorong.

"Ino buka pintunya! Ino buka pintunya, Ino!" Sakura berteriak kepada Ino, tapi sepertinya pintu itu kedap suara. Karena Ino sama sekali tidak merespon.

Sakura mengedor-gedor pintu dihadapannya. Berharap Ino membuka kembali pintu itu dan membiarkannya keluar dari tempat gelap ini.

"Ino buka pintunya!"

'Clankk' tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari sudut ruangan. Tak jelas benda apa itu, tapi mampu membuat rasa takut sakura membesar.

Sakura mengebrak pintu lebih keras daru pada sebelumnya. Kepanikkan pun akhirnya muncul saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"INO BUKA PINTUNYA! INO BUKA! AAAA!" Sakura menjerit saat sepasang lengan kekar mendekapnya dari belakan.

Salah satu dari kedua lengan itu melingkar di pinggang sakura dan yang satu lagi membekap mulutnya. Sakura dapat merasakan gambaran tubuh lelaki yang sedang membekapnya.

Jelas sekali jika perlawanan dari tubuh mungil Sakura sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada orang ini. Laki-laki ini lebih tinggi dari pada Sakura. Otot-otot di daerah dada dan perutnya terasa sangat padat, membuat Sakura seperti tertekan pada sebuah tembok yang kokoh.

"Emn mn mn mn!" Usaha Sakura untuk tetap berteriak sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Suara yang keluar hanya celotehan tak jelas.

"Sstt.. tenanglah sedikit. Jika kau tenang, semuanya akan berjalan lebih cepat" Pria misterius itu berbisik di telinga Sakura. Suaranya mampu membuat Sakura merinding.

'_Astaga! Apa dia ingin membunuhku?_' ' mata Sakura membelalak dengan apa yang dia fikirkan sendiri.

Sekresi hormon adrenalin yang mendadak meningkat membuat Sakura mendapatkan energi tambahan untuk meronta. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah. Tangan Sakura pun mampu lolos dan menciba untuk menarik tanggan misterius yang menutup mulutnya.

Saat Sakura hampir menggapai tangan di depan mulutnya, tanpa dia duga usahanya meleset. Bukan tangan yang dia tarik, melainkan Sakura mencakar tangan pria itu. Perlahan bau khas darah mulai tercium.

"Ah, sudah aku bilang bukan, jangan macam-macam atau aku akan membuat kau semakin menderita" kemarahan dapat terdeteksi dari suara pria itu. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang memburu darinya.

Bagai terhipnotis, kalimat itu mampu membuat Sakura terdiam tak meronta.

"Gadis yang baik" Sakura dapat merasakan jika lelaki itu tersenyum.

Merasa sangat tidak berdaya air mata Sakura mulai tercucur.

"Jangan menangis" si lelaki misterius berkata saat dia mengangkat sakura. Entah mengapa nada suaranya berubah menjadi begitu _gentel. _

Sakura hanya pasrah saat lelaki itu membawanya semakin jauh memasuki ruangan.

"Sekarang" Sakura mendengar orang itu bicara kembali entah kepada siapa.

Tapi...

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!"

Seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang benerang. Banyak sekali orang yang tidak ia kenal berkumpul di sini sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun.

Sakura semakin menangis saat tersadar jika ini semua hanya kejutan. Dia hanya dikerjai. Fakta itu membuat Sakura merasa malu, marah, sekaligus bahagia.

Tanpa sadar Sakura malah memeluk lebih erat pria yang tadi dia kira penjahat. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang penjahat.

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis" pria itu tetawa dengan sikap Sakura. Seolah memberikan waktu si gadis untuk lebih tenag, pria itu mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Ayo semua, sambil menunggu Sakura kembali tenang, silahkan nikmati hidangannya" suasana hati Kushina yang telah membaik membuatnya menjadi sangat bersemangat kembali.

"Hm, Sakura bisakah kau lepaskan Kakashi sebentar? Kami harus melanjutkan shooting" Minato berkata kepada Sakura yang masih belum saja melepaskan Kakashi.

'Blush' Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada Kakashi dan Minato.

"Maaf" malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah Sakura terus saja menunduk tanpa melihat ke arah siapa pun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kakashi tersenyum dan melangkah pergi bersama Minato dan beberapa kru yang lain.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau suka dipeluk kakashi ya?" Ino bicara dengan nada yang menyebalka kepada Sakura.

"Ino! Jahat sekali kau ini!" Luapan kejengkelan Sakura timbul saat melihat Ino. Seketika ia mencubit kedua pipi sahabatnya dengan sekeras mungkin.

"Sakura maaf!"

**TBC...**

**Okey, teman-teman menurut kalian, kalian lebih setuju klo kakashi pakek masker apa tidak di ff ini? Jawab via terserah deh, bbm boleh, review boleh. Terima kasih.**


	5. Kotak p3k

**Bisakah?**

**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pesta kejutan untuk Sakura berjalan dengan sempurna. Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Sebagian dari mereka menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan sambil bergurau dengan teman-teman mereka, sedangkan sebagian lagi harus melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan.

Kushina, Ino, dan Sakura duduk pada sebuah sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan. Mereka terus saja tertawa saat berbincang.

"Sakura, maaf ya jika kejutannya tadi terlalu berlebihan. Kau sapai ketakutan seperti itu" Kushina berkata kepada Sakura dengan nada ceria nan sumringah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, Tante. Malah terima kasih sudah-" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Ino yang sedang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Mempertemukan Sakura dengan Kakashi, sehingga Sakura bisa memeluk Kakashi" Ino tak mampu menahan tawanya saat memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Meskipun telah berusaha untuk tidak melihat ekspresi sahabatnya, benteng pertahanannya tetap runtuh.

Terkejut dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Ino, Sakura segera menghadap Sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pipi Sakura seketika berubah menjadi merah muda, saat mengingat hal memalukan yang tadi dia lakukan.

"Ino apa yang kau katakan. Eh diam Ino! Jangan tertawa lagi!" Sakura berusaha meredam suara tawa Ino yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, tadi aku sudah sangat ketakutan" Bibir Sakura sedikit manyun saat mengakui bahwa dirinya tadi begitu ketakutan.

"Tapi -ha ha- tapi kau memeluk kakashi sangat erat saat lampu ruangan sudah dinyalakan" Ino lanjut menggoda Sakura di selah-selah tawanya.

"Ya itu karena.. karena.." Sakura bingung untuk memberikan pembelaan kepada Ino. Entah kenapa saat itu dia memeluk erat Kakashi, orang yang belum ia kenal sama sekali. Memang benar kata Ino, memeluk Kakashi memang bukan hal yang wajar.

"Memang kenapa? Tuh kan Sakura, kau tidak bisa menjawab" Jawab Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karena terlalu banyak menertawai sahabatnya yang salah tingkah.

"Ya aku malu. Aku hampir mati ketakutan tapi ternyata itu cuma kejutan ulang tahun" jawab Sakura. Seketika kedua tangannya menyerang pinggang Ino. Ino semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan suara tawannya saat Sakura menggelitik perutnya.

Kushina yang menyaksikan tingkah laku kedua gadis yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan menjadi ikut tertawa. Baginya, Ino dan Sakura sudah seperti anak sendiri. Dia sendiri ikut menyaksikan keduannya tumbuh dan berkembang.

"Hey Sakura! selamat ulang tahun ya" Sakura berhenti menggelitiki Ino dan mencari Naruto yang memanggilnya.

Ternyata sahabatnya sejak smp itu telah membawa berbagai macam makanan di atas piring ukuran besar. Salah satu tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Sakura.

"Naruto, ayo kesini" ucap Kushina kepada putranya.

"Ah Ibu, aku lapar sekali. Aku makan dulu ya!" Jawab Naruto. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menghampiri makanan yang lainnya.

"Naruto!" Kushina memanggil-manggil Naruto tetapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Naruto tetap saja melanjutkan untuk menghabiska makannanya.

"Dasar anak itu" Kushina menghela nafas karena sikap anak satu-satunya yang keras kepala. Sama persis dengan Kushina.

"Sakura, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Kushina merasa bahwa saat ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Sakura. Dia dapat melihat emosi Sakura yang sudah kembali stabil. Sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa, Kushina ingim membantu Sakura melewati masa sulit yang dia alami.

"Iya" Sakura bingung dengan apa yang akan dikataka oleh Kushina. Dia hanya mengiyakan saja.

Kushina mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian sakura menyambutnya. Menyadari tatapan bingung Sakura, Kushina tersenyum hangat untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati set-set _shooting_.

Sakura terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya. Saat dia melewati salah satu set yang menggambarkan jepang di waktu perang dunia ke-2.

"Tante, sebenarnya film apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?"

"Sebuah film yang menceritakan penderitaan perang dan perjuangan para wanita." Kushina hanya menjawab sekilas tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang mendetail.

Mereka berjalan hingga menuju tempat parkir. Kushina menghampiri mobilnya dan membuka pintu bagasi.

"Sakura, aku tau bagaimana situasi antara dirimu dan ibumu. Apa kau sangat marah padanya?" Kushina akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya selama seharian ini.

"Aku marah pada ibuku" Sakura menjawab dengan singkat.

"Ya, semua orang juga akan marah jika berada di posisimu. Tapi cobalah untuk memaafkan mereka. Pasti mereka, terutama ibumu juga sangat menyesal sekarang." Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah kotak p3k bewarna putih, lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Untuk apa tante?"

"Aku lihat tadi tangan Kakashi berdarah. Bagaimana jika kau mengobati luka di tangan Kakashi, Sakura-chan" Kushina tersenyum sangat manis, sedangkan Sakura menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya.

#fanfiction#

Sakura memasuki ruangan tempat _shooting _dilakukan. Ternyata semua orang telah membereskan peralatan mereka masing-masing. Sakura berusaha mencari kakashi di antara banyak orang di sini.

'Itu dia' Sakura menemukan Kakashi yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang di sudut ruangan. Sakura berjalan mendekati Kakashi dengan pelan berharap dia akan sampai setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

Kali ini Sakura mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengamati wajah Kakashi secara lebih detail. Ekspresi pria itu sangat serius mungkin apa yang mereka bicarakan memang sangat penting.

Entah kenapa wajah Kakashi tidak terlihat seperti kebanyakan orang jepang. Garis wajahnya lebih mirip dengan raut wajah bangsa turki. Garis rahangnya terlihat begitu tegas dan maskulin. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal ataupun tipis, sempurna. Matanya memiliki tatapan yang sangat tajam, mampu mempesona wanita manapun yang memandangnya. Hidung dan bibirnya tercipta dengan proporsi yang sempurna. Semua yang ada pada diri Kakashi dapat dinilai sempurna.

Entah kenapa Kakashi menoleh kembali kearah Sakura. Apakah dia merasakan pandangan Sakura yang mengamati seluruh bagian di wajahnya? Atau karena Kakashi memang terlah menyelesaikan percakapannya dan kebetulan melihat kearah Sakura berada?

Kakashi melempar sebuah senyuman kearah Sakura. Detak jantung Sakura menjadi berdetak lebih kencang wajahnya menjadi bersemu merah. 'Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini' teriaknya dalam hati. Seumur hidup hanya Kakashi yang mampu membuatnya begitu muda untuk tersipu.

"Sakura apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Kata Kakashi saat sakura berjalan menghampirinya.

Sakura menunjukan kotak p3k yang ia bawa kepada Kakashi. "Maaf tadi aku mencakar tanganmu hingga berdarah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, izinkan aku membersihkan lukamu tadi"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, hanya luka kecil dan aku sudah membersihkannya tadi" Kakashi menjawab.

"Tetap saja sebuah luka dapat mengakibatkan infeksi. Aku rasa kamu belum embersihkannya kok, itu darahnya saja masih ada" Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tak dia sangka, Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum. Tampa mengelak lagi dia menuruti permintaan Sakura.

"Baiklah" Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sakura mengulurkan salah satu telapak tangannya untuk menjadi tumpuan tangan Kakashi yang akan ia obati. Mengerti dengan isyarat Sakura, Kakashi pun meletakkan tangannya yang terluka di atas telapak tangan Sakura yang telah menunggu.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat luka Kakashi yang lumayan dalam dan panjang. Jujur saja, dia tidak menyangka telah melakukan hal itu.

Seolah bisa membaca isi fikiran Sakura, Kakashi berkata. "Jangan begitu khawatir, tidak terlalu parah kok".

"Meskipun begitu tetap terasa sakit, bukan? Maaf ya Kakashi" Sakura mengambil selembar kasa, lalu dia membasahi kasa tersebut dengan cairan pembersih luka.

Mereka hanya saling berdiam diri saat Sakura membersihkan luka cakarannya di tangan Kakashi. Tak satu pun dari mereka membuka pembicaraan.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura melanjutkan untuk memberikan obat merah di atas luka Kakashi.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mendapat kejutan saat ulang tahun?" Kakashi tak nyaman dengan suasana sepi di antara mereka bedua. Jadilah dia membuka percakapan dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan basah-basi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, Ino sudah sering memberi kejutan seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini yang paling menakutkan" Sakura menjawab dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Maaf jika tadi aku terlalu berlebihan, apakah kamu tadi mengira aku sebagai pembunuh?"

"Iya" Kakashi tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Tak dia sangka keahliannya membuat sebuah adegan seperti kenyataan sehebat itu.

"Sebagai sutradara, kejadian tadi seperti sebuah penghargaan tersendiri untukku" dengan santai Kakashi mengungkapkan rasa puasnya kepada Sakura.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Sebenarnya kalian sedang _shooting _film apa?" sambil mengaplikasikan obat merah di atas luka kakashi, Sakura memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

Kakashi berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Film tentang hal yang sering dianggap tidak ada oleh orang-orang Jepang." Kakashi berhenti sejenak.

"Tentu kamu pernah mendengar soal jugun ianfu. Banyak orang Jepang yang tidak mengakui kebenaran pristiwa itu. Kami ingin mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya." Kakashi menjelaskan alasannya membuat film ini.

Semua inspirasi film terbarunya ini berawal dari pertemuannya dengan seorang penulis novel yang menulis kisah neneknya saat era perang dunia kedua.

Neneknya adalah seorang wanita jepang yang berteman baik dengan salah satu jugun ianfu muda. Dengan sangat jelas neneknya menjelaskan betapa menderita kehidupan temannya itu.

Namun sebuah karya selalu saja menuai kritik dan pujian. Banyak masyarakat yang menolak rencana pembuatan film ini. Tapi tak sedikit juga pujian yang mereka terima.

"Aku rasa film ini akan menjadi kontroversial." Sakura mengomentari film Kakashi. Dari penjabarannya tadi, sungguh jelas bahwa Kakashi tidak membuat film hanya untuk tujuan komersial saja.

Perasaan kagum kepada pria di depannya mulai tumbuh di dada Sakura. Tanpa sadar pipi Sakura menjadi sedikit merona saat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kakashi.

Tak seperti banyak orang lainnya. Sepertinya Kakashi mampu memberikan efek-efek istimewa kepada Sakura. Bahkan kepada Taka pun Sakura tak pernah merasakan persaan seperti ini.

Sakura mengambil segulung perban utuk ia gunakan membalut luka Kakashi, Tapi tangan Kakashi telah menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu diperban, aku lebih suka jika lukaku terkena udara"

"Baiklah, sekali lagi, maaf ya Kakashi" Sakura mengemasi peralatan yang dia gunakan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Sakura"

Sakura segera berdiri untuk menembalikan kotak p3k kepada Kushina. Tapi sebelum itu mereka berdua saling betukar senyuman.

"Bye, Kakashi" Sakura memberikan salam perpisahannya kepada Kakashi.

"Bye, Sakura"

#Fanfiction#

Sementara itu, bersama Ino dan Kushina

"Ino, mau oleh-oleh apa nanti?"

Mata biru Ino seketika membesar saat mendengar pertanyaan tantenya.

"Aunty mau kemana?"

Kushina begitu hafal dengan nada suara keponakannya. Sungguh jelas bahwa Ino tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat setelah mendengar kata oleh-oleh tadi.

"_Shooting _di luar negeri" Kushina menaikkan suaranya sehingga terdengar begitu ceria oleh Ino.

"Luar negeri? Ikut donk, Aunty? Masak cuma oleh-oleh" Ino segera memeluk lengan tantenya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. _Big-puppy-eyes _seolah-olah akan menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"Anggap saja ini kado untuk Sakura"

Kushina sesikit terkejut dengan Ino. Seenaknya saja memanfaatkan hari ulang tahun sahabatnya hanya demi keinginannya.

"Memangnya Sakura mau?"

"Pasti mau lah, aunty"

"Tau dari mana? Kan belum tanya?"

"Aku kan sahabatnya"

Empat buah siku-siku muncul begitu saja pada kening Kushina. Kenapa keponakannya bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"Baiklah-baiklah kalian bisa ikut, tapi dengan satu syarat. Hotelnya bayar sendiri"

Tak ada pilihan lain, Kushina menyetujui permintaan Ino.

**TBC...**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Oh iya, aku menggunakan masalah jugun ianfu di sini dan membuat gambaran orang Jepang tidak menerima fakta jugun ianfu. Tanpa maksud apa-apa, ini hanya bagian dari setting cerita saja.**

_"Ino apa maksudmu kita akan keluar negeri dalam dua hari?" Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Ino._

_"Kita ikut aunty shooting. Aku minta ini sebagai hadia ulang tahunmu"_

_"Ah Ino kau memalukan!"_


End file.
